neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Story/The Four Nations' Reprisal
The Four Nations' Reprisal is the eighth chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Plot Normal Route The CPUs assemble Abnes, Copypaste, and Pirachu at the Planeptune Basilicom to learn the location of the Seven Sages' main base of operations. Vert states that the matter of restoring Peashy's memoery lies with with Neptune and Plutia. Neptune says whatever happens, happens and Nepgear concludes she has no basis whatsoever. Blanc says that maybe if they smack her her head hard enough, Peashy's memories will return. Neptune says that it's a good idea and decides to go with that. Noire disagrees, but Plutia says it'll all work out. IF and Compa are doubtful of the plan's success, but everyone heads out anyway. Meanwhile, the remaining members of the Seven Sages conduct a meeting. Due to Peashy nearly recovering her memories of the others in their last encounter with the CPUs, Anonydeath resealed her memories with a spare machine which put her in a deep sleep. Anonydeath predicts that Yellow Heart will be waking up soon and Mr. Badd says that he'll stay in the shadows and spend time with his daughters. When Yellow Heart finally awakens, Anonydeath sends her out to deal with CPUs. They find Peashy, and are surprised to see she's sleeping. Peashy wakes up and notices the CPUs, remembering she was told to deal with them. Since Peashy still doesn't remember who they are, they decide to make her remember by using force. She is defeated by the other CPUs and reverts back to human form. Instead of remembering them as they had hoped, she begins to cry and bawl. Peashy continued to cry and throw a tantrum for hours and when she finally wore herself they took her back to Planeptune. However upon finding herself in a foreign place, she began to scream and cry all over again. It took several days for Peashy to calm down. Afterwards, things returned to normal, but Peashy still didn't remember them. Instead of returning home like they were supposed to, Neptune and Nepgear refuse to leave the Ultradimension until they are able to restore Peashy's memory. Good/True Route The CPUs assemble Abnes, Copypaste, and Pirachu at the Planeptune Basilicom to learn the location of the Seven Sages' main base of operations. Neptune says she has top secret plan to help Peashy recover her memories and Compa and IF request to go rescue Peashy as well, promising they won't hold them back. Neptune and Plutia agree and with that settled they head out to save Peashy. Meanwhile, the remaining members of the Seven Sages conduct a meeting. Due to Peashy nearly recovering her memories of the others in their last encounter with the CPUs, Anonydeath resealed her memories with a spare machine which put her in a deep sleep. Mr. Badd is tasked with the job of making sure the CPUs do not find the base. Mr. Badd accepts this, saying it will be his final act of public service. When the CPUs arrive to the Seven Sages' base they run into Mr. Badd who fights them without the aid of his “daughters.” Mr. Badd is ultimately defeated by the combined power of the CPUs and his daughters appear, begging them not to kill their father even though they never planned to in the first place. The monsters explain how Mr. Badd treated them kindly as if he was their real father and that he was also looking for a way to turn them back into their human forms. While the CPUs still can't forgive Mr. Badd for turning the girls into monsters in the first place, each of them offer to aid him in his goal. With this out of the way, they continue to their search for Peashy. Anonydeath, having monitored the entire conversation between Mr. Badd and the CPUs, sends Peashy out to deal with them. When they find Peashy, they are surprised to see she's sleeping. Peashy wakes up and notices the CPUs, remembering she was told to deal with them. IF and Compa try to jog her memories by saying they spent their childhood together, but Peashy doesn't remember anything. Neptune transforms into Purple Heart and says that they need to weaken her so that their plan to restore her memory will be more effective. After defeating Yellow Heart, she reverts back to her human form. Neptune and Plutia also revert back and go through with what they planned. They initiate the five-item set plan that contains five key items from Peashy's time in the Basilicom. Their plan fully works when Neptune shows Peashy the picture she drew of everyone living in the Basilicom, fully jogging her memory. Cheerfully, Peashy headbutts Neptune and everyone welcomes her back New Characters none New Quests New Colosseum Battles Rank D *North Pole Fun *Purgatory *The wind, uh, Blows *Thunder and Lightning Areas Explored *Magma Cave Side Events Available Planeptune Key Items Acquired none CGs Viewed Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory chapters